Anserina
Information Name: Anserina Sunfall Nicknames: Serena Title: Falconwing Knight Race: Blood Elf Class: Paladin Professions: Mining, Jewelcrafting Age: Young, equivalent to early 20's Hair Color: Bright Gold Eye Color: Sharp Green Complexion: Fair Height: 5'6'' (Under Construction) Category:Blood Elf Category:Hordecategory:PaladinCategory:Tears of Draenor Appearance Clothing and Armor Her dress is clean and proper, simple but tasteful, and almost always in one of the many shades of red. Scarlet, vermilion, crimson, light red, dark red, red approaching pink, red with hints of orange. Her dress is not often casual, but rather a formal yet comfortable blend of ceremonial armor and fabric, often in a long silk dress reinforced with lightweight mithril, gold pauldrons and gauntlets and a red cloak. Her armor is utilitarian, a heavy and battle-worn suit of solid metal, yet not without the presence of Sin'dorei grace in craftsmanship. Her mount, Scherazade, was issued to her upon climbing the ranks of Blood Knight. A tall, powerful destrier, Anserina dresses him in a meticulously detailed, polished and heavy suit of gold barding against reinforced red leather and fabric. Accouterments and Insignia Anserina wears her Insignia proudly upon her person. Her tabard is the scarlet and black emblem of the Blood Knights. At her chest, below her shoulder, the seal of her clan, and twice more on her left and right gauntlets. Though not easily noticeable, she has tattooed onto the back of her neck, a small black design of two falcon's wings, spread outward and curving up. Arsenal As a knight trained to specialize in cavalry tactics, Serena prefers the lance and halberd over any other weapon, though she is well-trained with the two handed axe, mace and sword. On formal occaisions, she carries her Blood Tempered Ranseur, a proud symbol of her knighthood. The Way of the Blood Knight Personality A first impression of the young knight would often suggest an individual prone to taciturnity and a quiet, detached focus. Such an impression would not be far from the truth, as Serena never quite accustomed herself to the gregarious, even decadent nature of her people, which naturally leads to a noticeably degree of coldness: an icy demeanor only mitigated by her diligence in proper, respectful manners and politeness. Still, most who know her never see past her veneer of decorum, as she guards her private thoughts perhaps to the degree of paranoia. Serena doesn't seem to mind hiding her motivations and cloaking her true feelings behind a precise, calm facade. In fact, she intends to present herself as thus, and much of her ambiguity is a deliberate tactic. She does not, however, tolerate accusations of disloyalty, and will go to great lengths to prove her sincerity when questioned. Code of Honor The Five-Fold Tenets *Discipline *Courtesy *Justice *Honesty *Courage Quirks and Minor Details *Is fussy about her wine. *Is fussy about looks, hygiene and decorum. *Does not show her face in combat, if she can help it. Instead, she prefers elaborate and ornate masks and full-face helms. *Is a radical, rejecting notions of old Sin'dorei traditions and power structures--Kael'thas included. *Sleeps in. *Adores her destrier, Scherazade. *Insists on jasmine oils for her baths. *Taciturn and distant, despite her rather private sense of vanity. *Studious, and a voracious reader. *Moody, prone to bouts of intense contemplation and thought, only to wash those aside in careless decadence. *Focused and single-minded, when she needs to be. Despite the above. History The last child of a discredited house, Anserina followed the proud duty of her family in service of Silvermoon military. The youngest of three, she quickly gained her father's favor, displaying remarkable intelligence and physical ability at an early age. Through some political maneuvering by her father, young Serena was inducted into training as a cadet of the Falconwing Blood Knights, where she enjoyed a rich education in every subject, from warfare to philosophy, and all the decadences available to a young woman of stature. Including indulgence in the most coveted essence of the Naaru. She and her peers developed a quick taste and appreciation for such a powerful, invigorating feast, careless of the suffering it inflicted on Muuru. She began to excel, outshining her peers in combat and study, and flowering her ambitions into something fierce and volatile. Those ambitions finally erupted upon the death of her father, who vanished to Outland with Kael'thas. During his funeral, Serena arrived with unkempt and loose hair and a simple white garment, treating those who approached her with icy rejection. During the mourning, Serena stood before the funeral pyre, and dishonored the memory of her father, censuring him before the gathered crowd, much to their appall. She denied him as a failure, who could no longer support the weight of the Sunfall name, who died a futile death chasing after a meaningless dream in Outland, and that she would one day outshine him, realizing the dreams that he should have had. Her retainer, disgusted, rejected her entirely, as did her remaining family. Recently, she was given the assignment of caring after and guiding a promising young arcanist named Vanesse. Serena accepted the task with pride, though rather haughty and flippant towards her ward. As time passed, and their training became more demanding, Serena began to experience the necessity for sobriety. She became more and more grim, and her indulgences became more out of habit and loathing rather than carefree decadence. She began to appreciate Vanesse as a powerful arcanist, and respect her. After the betrayal of Kael'thas became evident, she fell into a slow process of disillusionment, growing more and more taciturn. Having taken it upon herself to guard Vanesse, she eventually came into contact with Vanesse's friends, including Kormok and the Tears of Draenor. With them, she began to feel as if she had a purpose, and eagerly swore her sword in their service. She took her oaths beneath the waterfall of Orgrimmar, and never looked back. As time passed, Serena's skills sharpened. She became more alert, more capable, more fierce, obsessing more and more about the incident with Kael'thas, his absence, the true nature of her people. As a result, she began to suffer fits of intense contemplation and reflection, often growing distant to those close to her--though her loyalty has never wavered. Serena is now a capable and lauded knight in service to the Falconwing and in service to the Tears, and in service to Vanesse. Night and day, she consumes herself with the acquisition of knowledge, the pursuit of Truth beyond Truth, to reveal the nature of her civilization as grotesque, to finally confront her fears in the eyes of Kael'thas, and bring justice to the tumult, the manipulation and mistruths smothering her world and Outland, to lift up the subservient. Serena suspects the essence of the Naaru has been affecting her thus, instilling compassion in her heart. It annoys her. Quotations